


Cendrillon

by Yassay



Category: Cendrillon ou La petite Pantoufle de Verre | Cinderella - Charles Perrault, Fictions Partagées 2
Genre: F/M, Modernisation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yassay/pseuds/Yassay
Summary: Cheryll est une jeune fille rêvant de devenir pédiatre comme l'a toujours souhaité sa défunte mère. En l'absence de son père, elle vit aux côtés de sa belle-mère et de la fille de celle-ci, toutes deux bien décidées à lui mener la vie dure. Se retrouvant ainsi seule et ne disposant pas des moyens nécessaires pour financer ses études, elle n'a alors d'autre choix que de cumuler les petits boulots afin de gagner assez d'argent pour prendre en charge ses frais universitaires et s'approcher ainsi de son rêve. Un jour, elle fait la rencontre d'un mystérieux jeune homme,un héritier qui en échange d'une certaine somme, lui demande de se faire passer pour sa fiancée lors du mariage de son père, le président du groupe FM Corporation pour une raison suspecte.





	Cendrillon

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écris une modernisation du célèbre conte qui est Cendrillon de Charles Perrault. Cendrillon a de loin, toujours été mon conte préféré, cette histoire est le rêve de toute jeune fille. Je voulais faire une modernisation de cette histoire pour adapter cette histoire à notre siècle.   
>  Je tiens à dire que cette histoire n'est pas finit, on pourrait dire que c'est un prologue, une introduction, car si j'écrivais cette histoire entièrement, cela serait beaucoup trop long. Où bien, on pourrait également dire que c'est une histoire à fin ouverte, libre à vous d'interpréter et d'imaginer la suite.

\- «  _Il y a fort fort longtemps, vivait une jolie et douce jeune fille, nommée Cendrillon. Cendrillon subissait de nombreux sévices de sa marâtre et de ses horribles demi-sœurs. Un beau jour elle tomba éperdument amoureuse d’un prince charmant et ils vécurent heureux jusqu’à la fin des temps… Balivernes_! Criais-je aux enfants. _De nos jours ces maudits emplois précaires ne laissent plus le temps aux Cendrillons de rencontrer leurs princes. Pour couronner le tout les princes sont d’énormes crétins! Ils se prennent tous pour des Casanova hautains._ Je jetais le livre contre le sol et continuait. _Donc inutile d’attendre qu’un prince se manifeste, nous seules pouvons changer le cours des choses, compris les filles ?_   Les filles hochèrent de la tête tandis que je changeais la couche de leurs petit frère.

-  Bien!

…

Nous étions mercredi et il était 14 heures, je quittais le lycée pour aller immédiatement à la pizzeria, non pas pour en déguster une, mais pour les servir.

-  _T’es en retard_  ! . Criait Fred, le propriétaire du restaurant.

\-   _Oui, excuses-moi, la professeur nous a lâché tardivement_ . Répondis-je, pendant que je mettais ma sublime veste rouge, à l’effigie du restaurant.

Il ne me répondis pas et me montra d’un signe de tête une commande posé sur le comptoir. Je la récupérais immédiatement et mis mon casque avant de monter sur mon scooter. Je parcourais le campus de l’université de Cambridge, pour retrouver mes clients. Un jeune basketteur me fis signe et récupérait ses pizzas après avoir récupéré l’argent suivi d’un généreux pourboire.

-  _L’année prochaine, je serais aussi à votre place_ . Me murmurais-je à moi-même, un léger sourire au visage.

Je démarrais aussitôt, mais je ne pu m’empêcher de m’arrêter face à cette scène qui me mis hors de moi. Un motard, toujours protégé par son casque, descendit de sa moto et s’empressa d’attaquer une bande de trois jeunes garçons, il enchaîna les coups de pieds et les coups de poings, pour s’emparer du sac d’un des garçons. Il remonta dans sa moto, et démarra à vive allure, laissant les victimes, allongées sur le sol, geignant de douleur. Choquée et furieuse je me dépêchais de le suivre avant de le perdre, il se faufila entre deux voitures, me ralentissant, mais je finis enfin par le trouver, il s’arrêta devant une jeune femme et lui tendis le sac qu’il venait tout juste de voler aux jeunes d’avant. N’entendant pas ce qu’ils se disait, et ne comprenant pas la situation je m’approchais plus d’eux, mais, trop tard, le motard venait tout juste de partir.

\- _Excusez-moi ? Qui était cet homme_?  Demandais-je à la jeune femme, confuse, une fois arrêté près d'elle.

\-   _Je pense avoir rencontré mon prince charmant_  . Dit-elle, tout en fixant la direction que venait d’emprunter le motard. _Il m’a rapporté mon sac_. Elle souriait en tapotant son sac, qu’elle tenait fermement contre sa poitrine.

-  _Oh ! Donc ce sac était le votre_? 

-  _Ce sac est ma pantoufle de verre._ Répondit-elle d’un air rêveur Elle regarda sa montre avant de partir en courant, me laissant complètement bouche bée. Je finis par sourire, heureuse qu’il reste encore des hommes honorables dans ce monde.

Après cette longue journée, c’est vers les 21 heures que je rentrais chez moi, complètement exténuée. Mes pieds et mon dos me faisaient extrêmement mal, je ne désirais qu’une seule chose, prendre une bonne douche et dormir. Je retrouvais ma belle-mère et Susie, ma demi-sœur, assises confortablement sur le canapé, entrain de visionner une émission de télé, tout en dégustant des ailes de poulet. Je tenais mon ventre, qui me criait famine, en fixant ce poulet qui me faisait de l’œil. J’essayais de les éviter, et décida de contourner le salon pour rejoindre immédiatement ma chambre mais ce fut un échec.

- _Assures-toi de bien faire la vaisselle_! Me dit ma belle-mère m’arrêtant dans ma démarche. Elle me jeta un regard furieux, et but une gorgée de soda. _Ne sais-tu pas la faire correctement?_

- _Oui je suis désolé, je m’assurerais de la récurer la prochaine fois_. Répondis-je en souriant, en espérant qu’elle ne me contredise pas.

- _Es-tu allée récupérer les vêtements de chez le teinturier_  ? Me demanda Susie, en s’affalant sur le canapé.

 _-Oh non j’ai complètement oublié... J’irais les récupérer demain après les cours ! Désolé_. Je répondis, sans oublier de lui sourire, au risque de me prendre ses foudres.

- _Tu ne sais vraiment rien faire correctement_ , soupira ma belle-mère, exagérément. _Je me demande de qui tu tiens, pour être si bonne à rien_. Je ne répondis rien, et me mis à marcher quand Susie du se sentir obligé de lancer une dernière pique : - _De sa défunte mère, évidemment_. Je ne dis tout de même rien, habituée et lassée de leurs remarques impertinentes, et rejoins enfin ma chambre.

Assise sur mon lit, je calculais le total de mes revenus, de ce mois-ci, pour finalement calculer tout l’argent que j’ai pu cumuler. Il ne me restait plus que 2000 livres, et je pourrais me payer mes frais universitaires. Je pouvais enfin voir la lumière au fond de ce tunnel.

- _Je dois vite me trouver un autre emploi, tu peux le faire Cherryl, aller !_ Me murmurais-je à moi-même en cherchant  des annonces d’emplois sur internet.

...

Il était 22 heures, quand j’effectuais ma dernière livraison, je voulais juste en terminer. Je devais vite rentrer chez moi pour réviser mon contrôle de demain. Malheureusement, la chance n’était pas de mon côté. En plus du  trafic dense, il pleuvait des cordes. J’arrivais enfin à destination, et me précipitais de sortir les pizzas et je fus stupéfaite de la magnifique demeure. C’était une magnifique villa, digne des films hollywoodiens. La musique résonnais d’ici, et je compris immédiatement qu’une fête se déroulait.  La porte étant déjà ouverte, j’entrais directement me faufilant entre quelques étudiants totalement éméchés.

- _Vos pizzas sont arrivés_  ! Criais-je bien fort pour qu’on puisse m’entendre. Je m’approchais de deux jeunes garçons afin de déposer les pizzas qui commençaient à peser lourd sur la table en face d’eux.

- _C’est étrange, êtes-vous sur d’être au bon endroit_  ? Me dis l’un deux.

- _Comment? Je livre les cinq pizzas que vous avez commandé_.

- _Non je ne parlais pas de ça_. Dit-il en montrant du doigt la note collé aux cartons de pizzas.

C’était une note de requêtes particulières qui disait « Envoyez vos plus belles coursières ». N’y faisant attention que maintenant, je fronçais des sourcils, et pestais-je en me disant que les types ce de genre étaient également les plus cons. Je soupirais, fatiguée de leurs attitude.

- _Vous auriez du me dire, « Entrez sans sonner, la porte est ouverte », ou « Il n’y a personne, laissez-les là_ » _Plutôt que de m’écrire ce genre de chose._

 _-Qui le dit ? Une loi ou quelque chose du même acabit_? Me dit-il d’un ton hautains

- _J’ai demandé à ce que l’on m’envoie la plus jolie coursière, et c’est une mocheté qui se tient devant moi._ Cracha le deuxième garçon, jusqu’à maintenant silencieux. _En tant que client, n’ai-je pas le droit d’exprimer mon mécontentement_  ?

J'essayais de les ignorer afin de ne pas causer de problème en expirant lentement.

- _Payerez-vous par carte ? Ça fera un total de 125 livres_. Répondis-je, tout en gardant un visage impassible malgré les regards de quelques uns qui s’attardaient vers nous.

- _Je suis si frustré que je ne peux rien avaler, qu’allez vous faire?_ Dit le premier jeune homme, d'un air exagéré.

_-Arrêtez vos bêtises et payez tant que je suis polie. Ça fera 125 livres._

_-C’est quoi ce bordel? Es-tu en train de menacer un client ?_ Dit-il, un sourire moqueur au visage. Il jeta les cartons de la table, faisant écraser les pizzas contre le sol.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un cri de surprise et lui jeta mon regard le plus noir.

- _C’est ça qui t’embêtes ? Pourquoi es-tu si audacieuse alors que tu n’es qu’une livreuse de bas étages_  ? Je serrais des poings en expirant fortement, au moment ou sa main s’empara de mon bras, je retirais celui-ci, furibonde, et la retourna contre son dos, lui faisant une clé de bras.

Son ami vient vers moi immédiatement, d’une démarche menaçante, tandis que la fillette que je tenais, gémissais de douleur. Je le lâcha violemment, le faisant tomber contre le sol, et m’approcha rapidement du deuxième garçon, lui mettant un coup de genou sur son entre jambe. Il cria aussitôt et tomba au sol. Le premier garçon se releva en tenant son poignet, et je lui lançais aussitôt un regard menaçant.

- _On voulait juste rigoler, c’est bon laisse moi payer_.

Je passais sa carte bancaire contre la machine en jetant un regard noir a son ami, qui était encore entre de geindre de douleur, par terre. Je n’en fus que plus que satisfaite.

- _Excusez-vous de m’avoir traité de livreuse de bas étage._

 _-C’est bon désolé, êtes-vous contente_? Lâcha-t-il, honteux de s’être donné en spectacle mais surtout furieux.

_-Avez-vous une notion du nombre de livreurs qui s’évertuent à faire du bon travail en ce moment même ? Et vous osez nous traiter de « livreurs de bas étages »? Comment osez vous nous rabaisser ?_

_-Très bien, c’est bon !_

Je ne lui répondis pas et finit par sortir de cette horrible maison, avant de m’arrêter devant un jeune homme, adossé contre le mur, près de la porte d’entrée.

_-Et maintenant je peux savoir pourquoi vous étiez entrain de me fixer comme cela tout le long sans vous montrer? Ça vous a bien amusé ?_

Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire et avant qu’il ne puisse me répondre, je sortis et m’installais sur mon scooter et démarrais aussitôt. Je vis par mon rétroviseur, qu’il m’avait suivit, et il était en train de me fixer, avec son téléphone à la main, et toujours munit de ce sourire insupportable. Je fronçais des sourcils lorsque je sentis un flash sur mon visage et accélérais pour rentrer chez moi au plus vite.

En rentrant chez moi, je m’arrêtais au salon pour dire bonjour à ma belle mère et Susie. Voyant leurs ordinateur allumé je ne pus m’empêcher de demander. Ce soir, les résultats d’admissions de l’université étaient affichés, et je ne pouvais attendre d’être à demain, pour les voir sur les ordinateurs du lycée.

- _Belle-mère. Puis-je n’utiliser, rien qu’une fois cette ordinateur_?

Susie se mit à sourire, d’un air moqueur.

- _A tout hasard, aurais-tu postulé à l’université?_ Je ne fis que hocher de la tête pour répondre à sa question.

- _Aller, viens donc vérifier_. Me dis ma belle-mère, un rictus aux lèvres.

Je m’installa devant l’ordinateur, et n’eus à peine le temps de lire le nom de Susie, suivi du mot refusé, avant qu’elle ne ferme rapidement la page en me lançant un regard noir. Je l’ignorais et tapais le nom de l’université, et ma belle-mère ne cacha pas son hilarité.

- _L’université de Cambridge_? Dit-elle en grimaçant

- _Je veux devenir pédiatre, comme l’a toujours voulu ma mère_. Répondis-je en souriant, en pensant à ma mère.

 _-A quoi bon t’élever si tu ne jures que par ta défunte mère_? Dis-t-elle en riant.

- _Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire._

_-Peu importe! Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas trop rêver, sinon tu risquerais d’être déçue. Ai des rêves adaptés à des personnes de ta condition. Compris ?_

Je hochais de la tête sans trop l’écouter, et tapais mon nom sur le site de l’université. Le message indiquait : « Félicitations, vous avez été accepté ». Je réprimais un sourire, et entendis les râlements de ces deux dernières. Je les remerciais et quittais immédiatement le salon. Après avoir verrouillé ma porte je retirais mon sac à dos en sautillant.

- _Oui ! Oui, oui ! C’est formidable ! Ah, je l’ai bien mérité après la mauvaise journée que j’ai passé_! Ma faim avait complètement disparue, et je n’avais plus qu’une hâte, envoyer mon dossier de scolarité. Je pouvais enfin dormir sereinement.

Le lendemain la matinée passa extrêmement rapidement, mon sourire n’avait toujours pas quitté mon visage quand j’arrivais au lieu de mon emploi à temps partiel. Je saluais Fred en souriant et retirais ma veste pour enfiler, celle à l’effigie de la pizzeria. Voyant le comptoir vide je me retournais vers Fred.

_-Dis, il n’y a toujours pas de commande ?_

_-Si, mais Marc a pris le relais, quelqu’un t’attends et il devait absolument te voir._

_-Quoi? Mais pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre de pause, je dois rentrer tôt ce soir._

_-Ne t’inquiètes pas, va juste retrouver ton ami, tu reprendrais ensuite le relai et finiras en temps et en heures._

_-Mais, qui est-ce que c’est ?_

_-Voyons,_ me sourit-il, _tu ne m’avais pas dit côtoyer des personnes de ce genre_. Je fronçais des sourcils, mais il se contenta uniquement de me pousser vers une personne, qui était assis, au fond de la salle. C’est à petit pas que je le rejoignais et sans attendre, lui touchait l’épaule pour qu’il relève sa tête.

- _Excusez-moi, c’est bien moi que_ -

Je m’arrêta au bout de ma phrase que je retrouvais ce même sourire insupportable de la veille.

_-Vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ici? Et comment m’avez vous trouvé?_

_-Je voulais m’excuser, en réalité, je ne me moquais pas de toi, mais je te trouvais en fait vraiment cool!_ Me dit-il en me souriant, en levant un pouce vers le haut. Je fronçais des sourcils, ne lui faisant pas confiance . Je vais te commander cette pizza. Me dit-il, en montrant la carte du doigts.

- _Très bien… Et c’est une pizza 1+1_.

- _1+1_? Me répondit-il confus.

- _1+1, c’est-à-dire, une acheté est égal à une offerte._

 _-Attends, vraiment ?_ Me répondis-t-il, comme si c’était la première fois qu’il entendait ce genre de chose. _Mais que dois-je faire ? Je ne peux qu’en manger une_. Me dit-il en souriant et je compris immédiatement son manège.

Quelques instants après, je revenais avec les deux pizzas, dont une pour moi, et m’installais en face de lui confortablement, pour manger ma pizza. Et quelques minutes après, je la finis, tandis qu’il n’était qu’à sa première part

- _Tu manges assez vite_. Me dit-il tout en me fixant d’un regard intriguant.

- _C’est gratuit après tout_.

Il hocha de la tête, et se pencha vers moi.

- _Bien, peu importe, je pense que quelqu’un comme toi serait parfait_. Dit-il en s’approchant encore une fois, jusqu’à ce que nos visages ne soit séparés de quelques centimètres _. Fais moi une faveur._

- _Laquelle_? Répondis-je, suspicieuse.

- _Accorde moi un peu de temps, ce soir entre 21 heures et minuit. Je ne te retiendrais que trois petites heures._ Me dit-il en me montrant ses trois doigts.

Je souriais en secouant de la tête et me levais en débarrassant la table.

_-Pars, d’accord ?_

_-Hé ! Je suis entrain de te parler ! Hé !_ Il se leva et me suivit jusqu’à la cuisine ou je débarrassais nos plateaux.

- _SI tu veux que je t’écoutes, dis quelque chose qui ait du sens._

- _Je ne te demande pas de le faire gratuitement. En échange, je t’offrirais 2000 livres._ Je relevais la tête vers lui immédiatement. _D’accord, ce n'est peut-être pas assez, alors que dis tu de 3000 livres?_

 _-A-t-on mis quelque chose dans cette pizza?_ Dis-je, totalement confuse.

- _J’ai de l’argent_. Répéta-t-il comme si c'était une raison pour me convaincre.

_-Les gens qui disent cela sont généralement les plus douteux._ _Essayerais-tu de m’acheter?_

_-Pourquoi pas ? Plutôt que de chercher des problèmes n’est-ce pas mieux d’utiliser une contrepartie financière ?_

_-Très bien alors prouves le moi._ Je me plaçais face à lui en croisant mes bras contre ma poitrine.

_-Le prouver ?_

_-Prouve moi que tu as les moyens d’acheter mon temps._

_-Très bien, je reviens._ Me dit-il avant de s'empresser vers la sortie du restaurant.

Quelques temps après, il revint avec d’énormes liasses de billet qu’il posa sur la table en face de moi. J’étais stupéfaite, je n’avais jamais vu autant d’argent. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment sérieux? N'était-il pas un genre d'arnaqueur ou n'était-ce pas une façon de me kidnapper? Cependant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de fixer tout cet argent. Ma réaction dû lui plaire puisqu’il lâcha un petit rire.

- _Alors ? Ne suis-je pas entrain de te le prouver ?_ Il sortit un reçu de banque et me le tendit. _Fraîchement sortit de mon compte en banque._

- _Okay… Donne moi ton numéro. Et j'accepte à condition de recevoir tout l’argent en liquide_.

Il fut ravit de ma réponse et nota son numéro dans mon répertoire.

- _Tu es plutôt amusante, ce n’est pas ce que je m’attendais à entendre. Bien, alors en contrepartie tu devras m’accorder une faveur, c’est tout_.

 _-Et quelle est cette faveur_  ? _Car vois-tu, c'est plus cette partie qui m'intrigue vraiment._

_-Sois ma fiancée pendant 3 heures._

_-Quoi ? Ta fiancée ?_

_-Oui, tu refuses ? Eh, aucune autre opportunité de gagner tant d’argent ne se présentera à toi._ Je finis par capituler, parce que, de l’argent, c’ était claire que j’en avais besoin. Je ne pouvais pas nier cela.

- _Très bien. Et… Pourquoi as tu besoin d’une fiancée ?_ Il hésita un instant avant de me répondre  _: -C’est à cause de mon grand-père._

_-Ton grand-père ?_

_-Oui, la vérité c’est qu’il est malade, et son rêve est de me voir fiancé._

_-Oh… Et il est vraiment très malade_? Prise de pitié, je fus touché par cette histoire.

 _-Oui, un membre de ma famille se marie aujourd’hui et demain il rentre à l’hôpital. Je comprendrais que ce soit trop pour toi. Mais rien que pour 3 heures. A minuit tu pourras partir._ Me dit-il d'un air triste.

 _-C’est bon d’accord, d’accord. Je ne veux pas être impliqué dans tes mensonges mais je vais quand même le faire._ Il passa ses mains sur son visage et se reprit rapidement.

- _Bon, une occasion comme celle-ci ne se présentera pas deux fois, alors mets-y du tien._

 _-Et à minuit tout prendra fin_. Lui dis-je en lui montrant une montre invisible sur mon poignet.

Certes c'était une décision très risqué, mais… il le fallait. Parfois dans la vie il faut prendre des risques, et cette maudite somme qu'il me propose est non négligeable, surtout pour une personne dans ma situation. 

 

Cette histoire s'arrête là, on pourrait la considérer comme un chapitre de l'histoire uniquement, certes c'est un choix de ma part qui peut déranger certains, mais je ne peux écrire l'histoire en entière, sinon elle serait trop longue. Considérer plutôt cette histoire comme finit mais à fin ouverte. Libre à vous d'imaginer la suite. 

J'ai vraiment beaucoup apprécié d'écrire cette histoire. Cendrillion est mon conte préféré, l'intrigue est superbe et je trouvais cela intéressant de moderniser ce conte. Etant une fille qui adore les livres romantiques, j'ai voulu contextualiser cette œuvre adapté à notre siècle. Je voudrais que toutes les personnes comme moi, qui sont très romantiques s'imaginent être à la place de ce fameux personnage qu'est "Cheryll"


End file.
